According To You
by TrencherChicas329
Summary: Short oneshot based of the song According to You. Taiora


**Hey guys! I currently can not seem to piece together the next chapter of GBNF. By next Sunday (February 2nd) I should be posting promise! Anyway here's a short little one shot thing, based on the song According To You. Enjoy. c:**

* * *

_According To You_

_Taiora_

Sora slipped on her flats and ran out the door. Once again running late for date with Matt. Sora quickly ran down the staircase of her apartment building, being careful not to skip a step and fall down. Sora reached the bottom of the steps and quickly ran out the door. Matt was leaning against his car looking off into the distance. Sora quickly fixed her hair and approached Matt.

"Hi Matt," Sora smiled greeting her boyfriend.

"You're late," Matt muttered.

"I know I'm sorry, I lost track of time," Sora tried explaining.

"Are you that stupid you can't tell time? Or set an alarm. You know I could've just been late picking you up, but I'm not."

"I'm sorry Matt, I just-"

"Forget it, just get in the car." Matt said walking to the drivers side of the car and getting in.

Sora got in a buckled her seat beat and remained quiet the whole way to the bowling alley. Sora and Matt were going to meet Matt's friends there for a few games of bowling. They walked into the bolwing alley, Matt's arm around Sora's shoulder.

"Hey Matt!" One of his friends called.

Matt waved then turned to Sora, "Go and get us our shoes? Thanks," Matt said as he went off to join his friends. Sora sighed and walked over to the desk.

"What sizes?" the boy asked turning around to Sora, "Oh hey Sora! I didn't know you were coming here tonight!"

"Hey Tai, yeah it was a last minute thing I guess." Sora replied sadly.

"Well you look great Sor!" Tai smiled, "Now what sizes will you need?"

"A size six for me, and I guess a ten for Matt,"

Tai handed Sora the shoes, "Have fun!" he called as she walked away with the shoes.

Sora approached the lane with the shoes in her hands.

"Hey babe," Matt smiled taking the bigger shoes, "Thanks"

Sora just nodded as she sat down and started to put her shoes on.

"What the hell Sora!" Matt yelled, "These are too small! What size are they?"

"A..A ten, I didn't know what size-"

"I need a twelve! Dammit Sora you're useless! You can't do anything right, can you?" Matt yelled as Sora started to tear up, "Oh great now you're crying! You're a mess! You're never on time, you're stupid, you never know what you want. Just go home Sora!"

"But Matt, I don't have a ride!" Sora cried.

"Then walk," Matt said coldly turning around to apologize to his for his "ungrateful" girlfriend.

Sora wiped her tears away as she went back to the desk to give Tai back the shoes.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life_

Mimi crawled onto the bed and sat next to Sora, who was still crying. Mimi was the only one who knew how Matt treated Sora. Sora couldn't even tell her childhood best friend what was happening.

"I can't believe he blow up on me like that, and in front of Tai," Sora cried burying her head into her knees.

"Why don't you talk to Tai, Sor? He is your best guy friend, I mean, he could probably help you through this when I can't" Mimi explained hugging her friend.

"You can't help me tonight can you?" Sora sobbed.

"I have a date with Izzy, I'm so sorry Sora. You know I want to stay and help you through this."

"No it's fine, I can talk to Tai," Sora smiled weakly.

Mimi hugged her best friend and walked her to the door. They said a final good-bye and Sora left.

Sora walked down the hall of Mimi's apartment building dialing Tai's number.

"Hello?" Tai said picking up the phone

"Hey Tai,"

"Sora! Are you okay? I heard the fight? You okay?" Tai asked panicked.

"Can you come over for a bit?" Sora asked.

"Yeah of course! I'm on my way now."

Tai walked into Sora's apartment, greeted by Sora with a hug.

"Sor, are you okay?" Tai asked pulling Sora away. With one look he knew, she was not okay. Her eyes were red, and cheeks were puffy from crying.

"I need to tell you something, I need to tell you about Matt and me," Sora said slowly leading Tai to the couch. Sora curled up and rested her chin on her knees before started her story.

When Sora and Matt first started dating everything was perfect. Sora felt like she had finally found the perfect guy. They went out nearly every week, they were always on the phone talking or texting each other. It was perfect. Until the fourth month in. Sora was late for a date and suddenly Matt snapped at her. Luckily they were only at Matt's place so no one could hear, but Matt yelled at Sora calling her stupid. He said that she couldn't be on time if her life depended on it. Things soon calmed down and it all seemed nearly perfect again. But the thoughts of Matt yelling were still stuck in Sora's memory. After a week it turned bad. Sora went to one of Matt's band practices to support him. During a break Sora tried to befriend Matt's band mates by telling jokes and talking. Once again though Matt flipped out.

"You suck at jokes Sora, so just shut up!" He had yelled, "Shut up Sora, you're boring everyone with your pathetic stories. You can't stay focused on anything! I'm the only one who will deal with it! Just stop talking, you're useless."

Sora finished her story, with tears in her eyes. Tai didn't say anything. He was furious that Matt could treat his best friend this way. He knew Sora deserved better then Matt.

"Sora, since you're telling me a secret, I want to tell you one as well," Tai said slowly. He paused and took a deep breathe, "You deserve better then Matt, you know that Sora? He doesn't deserve to have a girl as beautiful, and incredible as you. Sora, I can't get you out of my head! You're funny, and irresistible. You're everything I ever wanted. I never wanted to tell you that 'cause I thought you were happy with Matt, but now, I know you're not."

Sora looked down not sure of what to say, its been awhile since a guy has told her she was beautiful. Awhile since she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She missed that feeling. The feeling of being loved.

_But according to him_  
_ I'm beautiful,_  
_ incredible,_  
_ he can't get me out of his head._  
_ According to him_  
_ I'm funny,_  
_ irresistible,_  
_ everything he ever wanted._  
_ Everything is opposite,_  
_ I don't feel like stopping it,_  
_ so baby tell me what I got to lose._  
_ He's into me for everything I'm not,_  
_ according to you._

* * *

The next Friday night Mimi planned for everyone to go out for some pizza and games. Kari and Tk weren't going since they were working on a project together, and Sora was going to be late since she was working till closing at her mother's flower shop.

Mimi took a seat between Izzy and Matt, "Sora is going to be late, she's working till closing tonight,"

"Of course she'll be late," Matt muttered.

"What, Matt?" Tai asked with a glare.

"Nothing," Matt hissed.

"Calm down guys, now what type of pizza are we getting?" Joe asked as he read the menu.

"Plain cheese," Izzy said, "Oh look! There's Sora now!"

Tai perked up as he turned to watch Sora walk through the door quickly. She looked around until she spotted the table, then she slowly walked over. Tai could see the fear in her eyes.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Sora apologized and sat next to Tai, across from Matt.

"Why are you over there?" Matt asked.

"Ca-cause this was the only open seat at the table," Sora stuttered. Matt just sighed heavily and started to read the menu. Tai looked over at Sora and gave her a comforting smile. Sora weakly smiled back to him, obviously still nervous.

"Why the hell are you smiling at _my_ girlfriend, Tai?!" Matt yelled throwing down the menu.

"Calm down, Matt!" Mimi pleaded.

"No! Why did you smile at her Tai? She's my girlfriend!" Matt yelled again

"Calm down, Matt! She is my best friend, and she's nervous right now!" Tai yelled back

"Why the hell would she be nervous?!"

"'Cause of you, Matt!"

"That's it, I'm leaving lets go Sora," Matt got up and grabbed Sora's arm pulling her out of the restaurant. Tai quickly stood up and chased after them, followed by Mimi and Izzy. Joe stayed so the waiter didn't think they were leaving without paying or something.

"Matt!" Sora cried.

"Shut up you useless piece of shit!" Matt spat still dragging Sora behind him.

"No! Matt stop!" Sora cried as she wiggled free. Sora stood in front of Matt, her lip quivering. "What happened to you Matt? Tai treats me better, and he's not even my boyfriend!"

Tai finally caught up to Sora and Matt. Tai pushed passed Sora, and punched Matt's jaw. Matt stumbled back, but ran after Tai, tackling him to the hard cement.

"Tai! Matt! Stop it!" Sora yelled.

"Pick Sora, me or him!" Matt yelled.

"I choose.."

_I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. oh... no... Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide._

"..Tai.." Sora said. Tai smiled as he pushed Matt off of him. He ran to Sora, picking her up into a hug and whispered, "I now have the most beautiful girlfriend,"

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. (you, you)  
According to you. (you, you)_

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

* * *

**Whatcha think? I dunno if I like it, seems all kind of rushed, but hey I'm tired and such. Don't think I hate Matt or anything, I made him a jerk for plot. I really love him. :D Leave you feedback, and next week ill post the next chapter of GBNF! :D**

**-Shayna**


End file.
